Le salon de la douleur pour le plaisir
by naru-otaku
Summary: Certains craignent les piercings, d'autres disent qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal, certains sont même un peu maso, mais jusqu'où iriez-vous pour un contact avec la personne qui vous rend dingue…? C'est ce que Naruto affrontera.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Encore moi! ^.^

Rating : M

Pairing : SasuNaru (on ne peut y remédier!)

Note : Alors bonjour me revoilà, j'ai donc écrit ceci qui était à la base censé être un one-shot, mais je le trouvais un peu long alors je l'ai séparé en deux. J'avais envie d'essayer un peu plus, alors voici mon premier début de Lemon écrit en tout cas, beaucoup d'imagination si je peux dire mais très peu sur papier dans notre cas sur ordi! J'espère que ce sera acceptable et pas trop pire non plus pour ce qui est des fautes et la grammaire. Je me tape encore au moins près de 5 relecture pour la tournure des phrase et pour être sûre qu'il ne manque de mots, alors j'espère que c'est bien^.^ Donc sur ce bonne lecture et review si le cœur vous en dit…s'il vous plait^.^

Résumer : Certains craignent les piercings, d'autres disent qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal, certains sont même un peu maso, mais jusqu'où iriez-vous pour un contact avec la personne qui vous rend dingue…? C'est ce que Naruto affrontera.

J'entends bourdonner dans mes oreilles, cela fait longtemps que je n'y prête plus attention. Je ne suis pas un grand exhibitionniste, je ne vois alors aucun intérêt en ce qu'il raconte et à ses muscles qu'il fait durcir. Sur le moment, il paraît vraiment macho, niais et narcissique (même s'il y a un peu de vrai!), mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Le plus honteux, je dirais, c'est qu'on dit que l'on est pareil. Il a enfin baissé son chandail et les filles se sont décrochées de ses abdominaux. Je me demande ce qu'il leur racontait encore. Kiba est un beau parleur. Je dois avouer qu'avec ma naïveté naturel je me fais souvent avoir, il adore me taquiner. Un rayon du soleil vient soudain frapper quelque chose de réfléchissant et m'aveugle l'instant d'une seconde. Je lève enfin la tête vers le brun d'un air interrogatif.

-C'est quoi encore?

-Oh Naruto tu n'a pas encore vu mon nouveau bijou!

-Non pourquoi?

Il releva donc pour une énième fois son chandail, une chance pour lui qu'il était bien fait. L'entrainement se sentant dans tous ses membres.

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais, finalement je crois que je v…

-Mais non regarde!

Je posai les yeux sur ce qu'il me pointait en m'apercevant que ce n'était pas si bas que cela. Il y avait un magnifique bijou, je dois l'avouer, en argent avec quelques fragments de diamants (je crois) qui pendouillait légèrement à son nombril. Il brillait, me faisant comprendre que la lumière y réfléchissait très facilement comme l'avait vu mes yeux. Je vis ensuite le sourire de Kiba s'élargir, il se préparait pour un nouvel essai.

-J'ai été me faire percer à un nouvel endroit, ça a un petit quelque chose de tentant pas vrai Naruto?

-Ouais mettons…

-Oh allez Naru ne fais pas cette tête là, tu devrais essayer juste un au moins et tu pourras voir après si t'aimes ça…?

-Non lâche moi avec ça, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es percé sur presque tous les parties de ton corps sauf…

-Il ne me reste plus que ça, je pensais y aller la semaine prochaine…

-On ne voulait pas savoir Kiba, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire mon corps ou de regretter…

-Okay, mais est-ce que tu viendras avec moi cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît? Je ne t'achalerai pas, je serai un ange?

-C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir, tu sais…

-Ben non baka, tu attendras de l'autre côté du rideau, je veux juste que tu sois là pour m'accompagner.

-Okay, on dit bien que c'est fait pour ça les amis!

Il me sauta au coup. Beaucoup peuvent penser que ce n'est peut-être pas normal pour deux jeunes hommes, mais Kiba est comme cela. Ah je ne vous l'ai pas dit; Kiba est gay. Je n'associe pas ses actions à l'homosexualité, mais Kiba aime bien en prendre l'excuse. Il s'en permit beaucoup au prêt de plusieurs et encore avec moi maintenant. Tout le monde l'apprécies beaucoup malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire et nombreuses sont les filles qui disent que c'est du gâchis tellement il peut en faire baver. On pu enfin rentrer à l'appartement lorsque ces fangirls le lâcha. On habite ensemble, mais rien de croche heinn? C'est que Kiba avait l'argent pour se le permettre, pas moi. Il ne voulait pas habiter tout seul et il n'a personne de proche, sauf moi. On a donc décidé d'être colocataire à paiement partagé, mais pour lui je crois que c'était surtout pour cohabiter avec un ami. Il est aussi très compréhensif sur mon fond monétaire. Tout pour plaire, dommage pour lui qu'il n'est aucune chance. Il a déjà voulu essayer, mais j'ai refusé et on c'est rendu compte que notre amitié était beaucoup mieux comme cela et depuis ça. Nous sommes donc rentrés et Kiba s'est préparé pour son rendez-vous qu'il avait pris au salon de piercings. Oui parce que lui ne sort pas sans être au meilleur de son apparence et pour ce qui est de ses piercings, il ne prend pas n'importe qui, c'est calculé. On monta ensuite dans sa voiture (qui en jette d'ailleurs) que son père lui a offert, je n'ai vraiment rien pour moi. Pas loin de 15 minutes plus tard, on était au centre-ville et on se garait devant l'élégante boutique. On voyait que c'était du sérieux. Notre entrée se fit sous le tintement de la cloche annonçant notre arrivée. Une jeune fille, d'une peau vierge et matte, nous invita à nous assoir tandis que l'on attendait la professionnelle de Kiba.

-Dur de croire qu'elle peut travaillée ici, celle-là!

-En fait Naruto, elle n'appartient pas à ce monde, elle n'a été engagée que pour être réceptionniste. Connaissant Itachi, elle n'a sûrement jamais du mettre les pieds en arrière.

-Attends une minute, tu es en train de me dire que c'est UN perceur…Itachi?

-Ben voyons Naru-chan, tu croyais vraiment que c'était une fille…Elles sont plutôt rare dans ce milieu. En plus, la boutique appartient à Itachi et tous ceux qui y travaillent font parti de sa famille et puisqu'ils ne sont que des hommes chez eux, c'est assez dur de se faire percer par une fille ici.

-Mais comment peux-tu te laisser faire faire cela par un homme et si jamais il était ga…

-Arrêtes de paniquer Naru, ce sont des professionnels ici, aucuns rapports avec les clients ne sont admis d'accord? Et il est très correct Itachi, puis personnellement, réfléchis s'y une minute, tu préfères te faire regarder et peut-être juger des yeux par un mec qui ne voit que ça puisqu'il en ai également équipé et qui s'en fout pas mal ou une jeune fille qui compare et…disons que le malaise serait dix fois pire non?

-C'est vrai que vu de même…

Notre conversation se termina rapidement lorsqu'un grand jeune homme, nous dépassant en âges de quelques années au plus, peut-être même pas, arriva. Tout de noir vêtu jusqu'à ses longs cheveux attachés en une seule couette descendant le long de sa colonne, ils nous regardaient d'un air étrangement attirant. Sa tenue détonnait vraiment avec le métier, mais s'agençait parfaitement avec le décor. Étrange? Puis ses fines lèvres rosies sur ce visage et cette peau si pâle et lisse s'ouvrirent enfin.

-Déjà de retour? Et tu as amené quelqu'un avec toi? Tu nous le présentes, mon cher Kiba? Mais avant passons à l'arrière, on va être plus tranquille.

-Oui bien sûr Ita-san, alors viens Naruto, je vais au moins te montrer.

Je suivi mon ami qui m'entrainait par le poignet avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à l'arrière d'Itachi. On arriva dans un petit cabinet qui ressemblait assez à ceux chez le dentiste, mais en mieux et surtout moins effrayant. Ce salon était vraiment beau, Itachi avait du mettre le paquet.

-Alors où je te perce aujourd'hui? À moins que tu sois venu pour ton ami?

-Ah non, voici Naruto Uzumaki, il n'aime pas les piercings. Moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'il tente l'expérience, juste une fois, mais Monsieur ne veut pas.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, juste pas sur moi.

-Pourtant je crois bien que ça vous irait très bien.

-Merci, mais pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je suis plus jeune que vous.

-Mais toi tu le fais pourtant.

-Bon revenons-en à moi, s'il vous plaît!

-Oui bien sûr mon cher Kiba…qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-Tout ce que tu veux…haha haha, non mais sérieusement je voulais un piercing juste sur le bout, là vous voyez?

-Oui, mais tu sais qu'il faut faire attention avec ça et pas trop d'activités hummm?

-Oui je sais, j'y ai réfléchis longtemps justement à cause de cela, mais je n'ai encore pas de petit ami, alors ça pourra le faire.

Alors Itachi sait pour Kiba. Ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber tant que cela ni de l'exciter. Il est froid ou distant en fait. On ne dirait pas que Kiba le perçois car il continue à déblatérer avec lui qui à ma grande surprise l'écoute attentivement. Puis lorsqu'il fit enfin une pause, Itachi se retourna sur la personne qui passait dans le couloir.

-Sasuke vient ici s'il te plaît.

-hunn.

-Je vous présente Sasuke, c'est mon petit frère. Il n'est pas très bavard, mais il est gentil. J'ai commencé à lui apprendre ce que je savais pour qu'il aide au salon et il est très doué. Il pourrait peut-être devenir encore mieux que moi!

-Ben non Ita-san, tu es le meilleur!

-Merci Kiba.

-Lui c'est qui?

-Soit un peu plus poli, lui c'est Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça?

-Oui je suis un ami de Kiba…

-Oui et il a peur des piercings…haha haha

-Kiba arrêtes, ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Un peureux?

-Sasuke un peu de respect, s'il te plait?

-Non c'est bon, je trouve juste que ça ne m'irait pas tout simplement.

-Ça va à tout le monde, alors si t'a pas une meilleure excuse, tu viendras me voir, je suis juste à côté. La première fois est gratuite si tu veux essayer.

-Oui vas-y Naru!

-Tu avais dis que tu ne m'achalerais pas!

-oui désolé, mais ce serait dommage que tu rates ta chance.

-Naruto, si c'est pour la douleur ou l'infection ou même la cicatrisation, ne t'en fais pas, mon frère est bon et doux malgré son tempérament de glace…Bon on s'y met nous?

Les deux hommes retroussèrent les lèvres dans un sourire complice et amusé. Je sortis donc du petit cabinet et m'assit sur une chaise droite en face de la séparation des deux petits habitacles. Mon orgueil criait, il voulait réagir et rendu à ce point, ma raison ne faisait plus beaucoup de poids dans la balance. Je me levai donc promptement et entra dans l'antre de Sasuke. Il était allongé sur le petit sofa, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, mêlant ses mèches encres. Il regardait le plafond. Je glissai des pieds pour annoncer ma présence et sans bouger, il s'adressa à moi.

-T'as finalement décidé que t'étais un homme.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, tout simplement une expérience personnelle.

-Peu importe, je fais mon travail, alors assis-toi sur la chaise inclinable.

-Tu n'es pas beaucoup percé pour quelqu'un qui fait ce travail…

-Je veux garder cette peau intacte.

-Alors pourquoi moi ça serait différent?

-Parce que ça ne peut que t'améliorer!

-Hey! Je ne suis pas si mal que ça…je croyais qu'Itachi avait dit que tu étais gentil?

-Je ne suis docile qu'avec lui, c'est seulement une couverture…mais je suis vraiment bon, tu vas voir…

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu me perces?

-T'es venu pourquoi dans ce cas-là?

-Ouinn bon c'est où qu'on commence d'habitude?

-En général c'est les lobes d'oreilles, à moins que tu sois déjà percé. Il arrive qu'on perce les enfants en bas âge juste pour les oreilles…

-Non. Je suis vierge….heu..heumm..je veux dire que je n'ai aucun…

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Alors tu veux vraiment?

-C'est toi qui m'a poussé à en venir jusque là alors vas-y!

Il se tue. Il y eu alors un lourd silence. Sasuke prépara le gun que l'on utilisait habituellement pour percer les oreilles. Il prit son temps, désinfectant le tout comme il faut, on aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès pour me faire languir. Il sortit une petite boîte qui contenait une douzaine de boucle de toutes sortes me faisant signe d'en choisir une. Il avait l'air surpris de mon choix, mais pris la boucle et l'inséra sur l'appareil. Il s'assit à mon chevet sur un petit tabouret. Il releva la chaise afin que je sois à la position verticale, puis s'appuya sur le siège où j'étais assis. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille par manque de lumière je suppose car les lampes de la petite pièce étaient assez tamisées. Il était mieux de ne pas me rater. C'est pourquoi je ne rouspétai pas. Le gun était à présent accoté sur mon lobe et je sentais une chaleur. C'était le souffle de Sasuke qui soufflait dans ma nuque et sur mon lobe. C'était assez déstabilisant. Je ne me sentais que plus tendu. Je sentis sa respiration se faire plus chaude et soutenu comme s'il essayait de me détendre. Puis j'attendis le coup fatal les yeux fermés. L'attente était interminable. C'est affreux la sensation de ne pas savoir quand est-ce que ça va frapper.

-HHAAaaaaaaaaaaaa….hummmmmmmm

-On dirait que ton ami vient de se faire percer.

La surprise avait été telle qu'un pesant silence se fit dans tout le salon pendant une longue minute. Puis on entendit un léger soupir d'aise et de satisfaction. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kiba et pourtant j'étais sûr que c'était lui. Cette voix déformée, on aurait dit un gémissement rauque mêlé à un grognement. On sentait une pointe de douleur, mais pas comme ce que j'imaginais.

-On est sensé crier comme cela quand on se fait percé?

-Pas vraiment…ton ami doit aimer la douleur aux bons endroits, je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il vient régulièrement et qu'il ne prend qu'Itachi. Bon je te perce oui ou non?

-hunoui

Il se repositionna donc et lorsque je le senti prêt, il ne prit pas plus d'une seconde et serra le poing. Si on avait arrêté le temps pendant le dixième de seconde qu'il troua mon oreille. On aurait probablement vu une expression peu commune. Je savais qu'il allait vraiment le faire, le faire là, à cet instant précis, je pouvais mettre le doigt sur le moment, aucune surprise. Pourtant je n'étais pas concentré sur l'attente de la douleur prochaine, mais plutôt sur les mèches corbeaux qui chatouillaient ma joue et le haut de mon cou. Je pouvais clairement discerner l'odeur frais de ses cheveux et nommé son parfum. Dès lors que ce dixième de seconde s'achevait je prenais conscience de la douleur et me mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, retenant un son inconnu et incongru qui mourut dans ma gorge avant de pouvoir sortir. J'avais les yeux fermés, mais ceux-ci me piquaient. Je les ouvris pour m'apercevoir que Sasuke n'était plus à mon chevet et revenait avec une petite glace miroitante. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le petit tabouret, s'approcha juste un peu, tendit la main vers mon visage, puis du revers de son pouce essuya une matière humide et mouillé qui, je crois, menaçait de s'étendre.

-Je ne croyais pas voir un homme pleuré pour si peu. Tiens regarde dans le miroir.

-Je ne pleurais pas et c'est normal d'avoir un peu mal non?

Il ne répondit pas, pourtant j'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire un certain malaise sur son visage, une expression que j'aurais de la difficulté à nommer. En fait je ne la comprenais pas parce qu'on aurait dit un mélange de compassion, de sincérité et de culpabilité. Pourquoi une telle expression? Je m'attardai alors sur mon reflet en grimaçant légèrement. J'avais peine à me reconnaître, non pas causé par un si petit bijou, mais plutôt car il m'était assez rare de m'observer ainsi. Comme si je ne connaissais pas mes propres traits. Je vis Sasuke se tourner vers moi et s'accoter sur le siège, ce mélange d'émotions encore plus empreint sur son visage.

-Ça a été si douloureux? Je croyais être _doux _…

-Non Sasuke ça va, je t'assure tu es vraiment bon…je ressens juste trop ce que je ne devrais pas, je suis douillet c'est tout, mais ne te moques pas heinn?

-Non…je n'ai pas le droit de faire pleurer quelqu'un, que ce soit une femme ou un homme.

-Oonnn Sasuke, tu peux vraiment avoir un côté mignon et attentionné…aller ne fais pas cette tête là, je te taquine.

Il arborait maintenant un air mi-tracassé, mi-gêné, je crois…Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un Sasuke dans cette état. Personne ne l'aurait imaginé, si sans défense, presque rougissant, même quelqu'un le désirant ardemment. On se sent alors plus assuré et en contrôle de nous-mêmes comme-ci sa stature habituelle écrasait toute assurance et crédibilité que l'on pouvait dégager. Mais tout cela n'est pas le Sasuke de facette. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment on puisse être si familiers en si peu de temps. Je crois que j'aimerais bien revoir cette expression sur cette peau si parfaite. Le silence c'était installé pendant que je divaguais dans mes pensées, mais j'y mis fin immédiatement.

Je veux le voir sourire.

-Hunn Sasuke, je crois que je vais revenir finalement…

Je lui fis l'un de mes plus beaux et sincères sourires qui m'aurait peut-être valu une page comme mannequin. C'est mon seul atout, alors il faut bien savoir en usé à son meilleur. Et personne n'y résiste, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Il me fit alors le plus beau des cadeaux. Il me sourit gentiment, une moue des plus amusée. Ses yeux brillaient, il avait l'air bien. Une plénitude emplissait son visage. J'échappai presqu'un «_merci_», mais il n'aurait pas compris, alors je me retins. Je sortis à pas feutrés, me résignant à quitter la pièce sans vraiment la moindre motivation. J'avais presque oublié que j'étais accompagné par Kiba ou plutôt que je l'accompagnais. Son mugissement me revint en tête. Je ne su plus vraiment quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune raison de douter de quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je ne savais même pas de quoi douter, mais le son m'avait troublé. Je pensai alors, même si Itachi savait pour Kiba, «comment a-t-il réagis?». Je sentis alors de légers tremblements de nervosité m'animés, «Qu'aurait dit Sasuke si ça m'était arrivé? Serait-il resté silencieux comme à son habitude?». Je crois que c'est moi qui aurais été le plus mal. Je divague encore, ça n'a aucun rapport non? Je toquai alors sur le mur de l'entrée du cabinet d'Itachi puisqu'il n'y avait théoriquement pas de porte, mais personne ne répondit. J'entrai donc en m'assurant de prévenir de ma présence.

-Kiba? Est-ce que tu as fini?...parce que sinon on peut y aller.

-mrghgrgmrh….non…Narrhhhuuu, **so**hh**rt** **s**h**il **the **plait**hhh.

Je plissai les yeux afin de discerner d'où venait la voix. On n'y voyait pas grand chose avec ses lumières pâlottes. On aurait dit que l'on avait encore baissé l'intensité des lumières. Mes yeux ayant fait le focus dans la pénombre, je vis Kiba agenouillé sur le plancher de marbre, entre les jambes du grand brun. Il avait l'air de pleurer. Ça fait si mal que cela se faire percer le gland? Puis je vis une main pâle détonné dans la noirceur, elle caressait tendrement la chevelure brune et épaisse de mon ami. Sa voix était encore étouffée, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à des sanglots.

-Re…**retour**chhr**ne**-toi **Nar**h**u**tch.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir y voir clair. Les mains de Kiba étaient accrochées sur le jeans d'Itachi. On pouvait voir la boucle de sa ceinture miroitée dans le noir. Elle était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop repoussée, ne tenant presque plus à son jeans. La chevelure de Kiba me faisait dos. Les doigts d'Itachi se resserrèrent sur les mèches comme pour ralentir ou stopper ce que Kiba menaçait de faire ou plutôt de continuer. Apparemment, je les avais interrompus. Je levai les yeux vers le visage d'Itachi. Celui-ci était tordu de plaisir et de contenance, les joues en feu. En pensant à Sasuke jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça sur le visage d'un Uchiwa, Ils sont effectivement très différents. Puis j'entendis plus que je ne vis un bruit de succion. Les mains d'Itachi relâchèrent leurs prises voyant bien qu'elles ne réussiraient pas à gagner contre la bête brune. Puis la chevelure de mon ami se remise à bouger dans une cadence que je connaissais très bien. Pas que j'ai expérimenté, mais les hommes savent ces choses-là. Je finis par me retourner en marchant vers la sortie.

-Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture.

Ma voix était cassée et mal assurée, mais je ne pu faire mieux. Bon sang! Il était en train de le sucer, vous imaginez! Je sais il est gay, c'est normal pour un homme comme lui, mais merde avec un gars comme Itachi. Pas que je le déteste personnellement, je ne le connais même pas, mais c'est ça le problème, comment peut-on faire quelque chose comme ça au premier mec venu? Dites-moi? Soudain une réplique de Sasuke me revint : « je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il vient régulièrement et qu'il ne prend qu'Itachi.» Donc c'est pour cela qu'il prend rendez-vous. P'tain je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les clients et les employés. Seule lacune à cette phrase c'est qu'Itachi est le propriétaire et aussi le chef de toute cette boutique malgré le fait qu'il y travaille. On peut vraiment faire ça sans sortir avec la personne? Ces homos sont bizarres! J'attendis encore 15 minutes. Je me sentais mal. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire? Allait-il me parler? J'entendis le déclic des portes se déverrouillant et la porte conducteur s'ouvrit. Kiba pris place et démarra. Presque tout le chemin se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à dire quelque chose.

-Comment s'est?

-Quoi?

-Comment s'est avec un homme?

Il eut un lourd silence. Kiba écarquillait les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air surpris, dérouté.

-Tu nous a vus?...Tout?

J'hochai la tête avec conviction pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait continuer.

-ben…heu…je ne sais pas comment de te dire ça, mais tu peux imaginer le plaisir que tu peux procurer à une fille, ben avec un homme, toi aussi tu peux le ressentir.

L'incompréhension se lisait dans mes yeux, mais dès que je compris l'allusion, je me mis à rougir, gêné.

-Kiba, je parlais de ce que j'ai vu.

-AHH tu parles de la fellation?

-ARGG ne dis pas ça comme ça!

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. On était arrivé. Nous montâmes les marches jusqu'à l'appartement et entrâmes. Kiba se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Puis juste avant de fermer la porte pour s'enfermer dans la douche, il me lança :

-Tu devras essayer si tu veux savoir!

Je retrouvais le Kiba de tous les jours. Sa réplique avait pourtant germée dans mon subconscient. Après tout on dit toujours qu'il faut essayer pour se fixer. J'utilise peut-être cette phrase comme excuse, mais tout le monde passe par l'expérience, même dans le domaine du sexe. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette, il remarqua du premier coup d'œil mon bijou scintillé.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait Naru! Alors il est bon ce Sasuke?

-Oui très doué…

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère?

-Non non, il a été très doux, même…

Je me tu, je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire qu'il était très attentionné sous sa carapace, gentil, doux et mignon. De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas cru. Il aurait sûrement pensé que j'étais en amour ou quelque chose comme ça. Moi en amour? Je ne crois pas que Naruto puisse un jour tomber en amour!

-Quoi? Même quoi?

-même rien, il a juste été gentil c'est tout.

-OONNN Naru, tu l'aimes bien non? Tu y retourneras avec moi?

-Quoi? Tu n'as même plus d'endroits ou te faire percer de toute façon…

-Je n'ai peut-être plus grand place, mais toi oui et moi je veux revoir Ita-san.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais retourner me faire percer, une fois c'est bien assez, si j'y suis allé, c'était juste pour te faire plaisir. Et je vois que tu peux très bien avoir du plaisir sans moi alors…oh mon dieu, voilà que moi aussi je fais des allusions douteuses, c'est de ta faute ça Kiba!

-RAAHHH râle pas comme ça, tu veux bien le revoir pour moi Sasuke, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'aller voir Ita-san juste pour ça puisqu'il ne peut plus vraiment me percer…S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!

-Je veux qu'on parle sérieusement avant…

-De quoi?

-C'est quoi toute cette histoire avec Itachi? Comment tu peux faire ça?

-Naruto, il faut que tu comprennes, même si moi ma vie a été relativement toujours joyeuse malgré mon homosexualité et que j'ai toujours été aimé, accepté toujours malgré mon orientation sexuelle, certains n'ont pas ma chance. Être gay c'est dur. Itachi pour sa part croit qu'il est bi. Il est toujours sortit avec des femmes et a toujours aimé leur compagnie. Cependant il m'a confié qu'il a essayé le sexe entre hommes et en a retiré un si grand plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, qu'il a décidé de se le permettre quelque fois. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que les relations chez les homosexuelles sont difficiles, car souvent le sexe prime sur l'amour et ça ne peut alors pas durer. C'est si dur de se trouver un homme qui t'aime vraiment que souvent nous nous fréquenterons plus comme partenaires sexuels. Moi y comprit. Je suis assez régulier, doué et il n'a pas besoin de me payer, c'est même moi qui le payais pour mes piercings.

-Tu sais ce que tu dis Kiba? C'est affreux, on dirait les actions d'une prostituée désespérée…

-Mais je l'aime Naru…j'ai juste peur que maintenant que j'ai n'ai plus à me faire percer par lui, qu'il refuse de me revoir. Je ne lui rapporte plus d'argent alors pourquoi il continuerait de me laisser faire. Je suis sûr qu'il ne faisait que satisfaire mes caprices…en plus son père est un grand homophobe et il ne tolérerait jamais la moindre approche un peu trop intime de la part d'un homme ou d'Itachi lui-même envers un autre.

-Arrêtes Kiba, s'il te plaît, ne t'en fais pas, sèche tes larmes, je te promets qu'avant la fin de semaine prochaine, je t'emmène voir ton cher Ita-san et vous aurez même du temps pour discuter seuls ou autre chose…

-Merci Naru, t'es le meilleur!

Il me sauta dans les bras, encore en petite serviette. Quand je lui fis la remarque, il ricana en me taquinant que selon lui, Sasuke devait beaucoup mieux la porter que lui. Bien aimer quelqu'un et être en amour avec elle, sont deux choses différentes, mais Kiba ne sembla pas faire la nuance.

Comme je suis connu pour n'avoir qu'une seule parole et c'est la vérité, je me surpris presque à avoir hâte de pouvoir honoré ma promesse. Je ne savais juste pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire. Je ne souhaitais pas m'immiscer dans l'histoire de Kiba et de l'autre côté je ne pensais pas que retourner voir Sasuke soit une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas me faire percer alors pourquoi j'irais le voir. De plus le pouvoir d'incitation de ce brun est fort, je préfèrerais ne rien faire sur un coup de tête. Donc comme prévu, jeudi en sortant des cours Kiba me pris en voiture et nous roulâmes jusqu'au superbe salon. Plus je le regarde et plus je me dis qu'il représente bien leurs propriétaire, toute en finesse, mystérieux, quelque peu intimidant, mais si attrayant. Je n'ai vu personne garder les yeux sur le trottoir ou sur leur interlocuteur en passant devant, tous se retournent. Comme on se retourne sur le passage des Uchiwa. Kiba arrêta brusquement et vint m'ouvrir la portière en courant, cela aurait pu être galant, mais non. Il voulait juste que j'entre le plus vite possible. Je le suivis donc et retint toutes les portes qu'il aurait fait claquer. La même jeune fille vint nous accueillir et nous reconnu facilement. Elle voulu conduire Kiba où Itachi-san était probablement affairé, mais elle n'eu même pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il s'élança dans le corridor et rejoint le petit bureau. Elle suivi mon ami en me montrant le bureau même si je savais parfaitement où il se trouvait. Je fis semblant d'entrer et la silhouette pâle s'éloigna. Je ne voulu pas entrer, après tout je n'avais rien à faire dans cette pièce. Je me tournai alors au mur face à la mince porte et je vis un petit fauteuil. Je m'y laissai choir. J'aurais bien voulu ne penser à rien, mais tout s'agitait dans ma tête. J'entendis soudain un craquement de cuir, j'ai une bonne ouïe. Mon attention se porta donc sur la porte adjacente, celle de Sasuke. Il était donc là. À moins que…non ce fût trop sourd pour être une fille. Devrais-je allé voir? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il y avait un si grand intérêt, mais ma curiosité gagna à plate couture. Je me levai et fit glisser la porte dans un froissement assez audible. Je ne pouvais pas frapper, mais je tenais quand même à être poli, on n'entre pas sans avoir annoncé sa présence. Des yeux charbons tombèrent dans les miens et je ne pu émettre un son pendant un long moment qui se fit ressentir dans le silence de la pièce. Il mit alors fin à ce certain malaise qui prenait forme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Dobe? T'as pas rendez-vous.

-Depuis quand tu te permets de m'appeler comme ça, je suis pas idiot okay…!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Ben…c'est que…j'ai entendu du bruit…et…

-T'es venu tout seul?

-NON NON! Ya Kiba à côté, mais je voulais pas vraiment rester avec eux…

-Tu les a vus?

-Tu le savais!

-Ben oui Dobe, au nombre de fois où il est venu…on fini par remarquer certaines choses.

-Ahhh…

-Alors pourquoi tu es venu avec lui si tu savais que ça serait pour ça?

-Parce que je suis un bon ami, que je lui avais promis que je l'accompagnerais et que Kiba à besoin d'avoir une personne de confiance pour le supporter.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question. Pourquoi es-tu dans cette pièce? Es-tu venu me voir? Tu t'ennuyais?

Il me nargue, il rit.

-Non.

-Alors…

-Je voulais me faire percer un autre trou…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Ça ne va vraiment pas…Pourquoi j'ai lancé cette stupide excuse, j'aurais pu trouver mieux non? Je suis sûr qu'il me prendra aux mots. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence je me sens provoqué, tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de relever ses défis silencieux. Ses yeux me jaugent. Je n'arrive pas à rester moi-même ou du moins calme et contrôler. Je hais ce type…

-Depuis quand Naruto est devenu brave et contre ses propres principes, c'est étonnant!

Il a prononcé mon nom.

-C'est toi qui a dit que ça ne pouvait que m'améliorer non? Alors je suis ton conseil! Je vais m'embellir de semaine en semaine. Je serai irrésistible…

Je riai de ma propre réplique. Je savais que c'était stupide, mais pendant si longtemps j'ai été complexé, alors lorsque Sasuke m'a dit cela, je crois que dans mon subconscient je souhaitais vraiment que cela puisse être vrai. Je pourrais m'aimer et être aimer. Pas que je ne m'aime pas, mais savez-vous ce que cela fait d'être désiré? Moi non. Je veux le ressentir. Alors si un mec aussi beau que Sasuke me dit qu'avec quelques bijoux je serais plus beau, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer…Mon rire s'arrêta alors qu'un autre s'élevait dans la petite pièce. Sasuke s'esclaffait d'un rire léger.

-Dobe! Je ne croyais pas que tu allais vraiment finir par te faire percer. Ça veut dire que tu compte revenir? «De semaine en semaine?»

-Je viendrai si Kiba vient voir Itachi-san.

-Alors pour aujourd'hui ça va être quoi?

-Quoi!

-Tu venais te faire faire un autre trou, tu te souviens?

-Ahh oui! Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite habituellement.

-Un débutant! On dirait que tu sais à peine qu'est-ce qu'est le perçage et tu me demandes toujours…comme si j'avais à choisir pour toi comme si tu disais : «Fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi l'expert!»

-Mais non! C'est juste que Sasuke est bon et il sait ce qu'il dit alors pourquoi ce que fais ou pense Sasuke serait mauvais?

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça! Je suis loin d'être un ange ou simplement quelqu'un qu'on veuille fréquenter…

-Moi je veux bien…

C'était à peine audible. S'il l'avait entendu, qu'aurait-il dit?

-Bon habituellement on commence par le haut et on descend. Le visage en premier, puis le haut du corps puis le bas. La dernière fois on a fait une oreille, on peut faire l'arcade sourcilière ou la lèvre…

-Je n'aime pas trop tous ces piercings dans le visage…

-Sinon c'est sur le corps, mais je te verrais bien avec une petite tige au sourcil, c'est tendance et ça irait bien avec ta peau tannée.

-Tu ne percer pas le reste du corps?

-Oui, oui c'est juste que c'est plus sensible…alors…

-Okay ben j'opte pour l'arcade dans ce cas, si Sasuke dit que se sera beau sur moi alors je lui fais confiance.

Il souffla un petit «Dobe» en souriant en coin. Il alla chercher ce qu'il avait besoin et prépara le tout. Il me fit asseoir à la même place que la dernière fois et s'installa sur son petit tabouret. Cette fois-ci il ne prit pas le «gun» disant qu'il n'avait pas assez de place pour percer et qu'il le ferait à la main. Il s'approcha de mon visage et porta ses doigts fins et pâles à mon sourcil. Je sentais son souffle sur mon front. Le même que sur mon oreille, chauffant. Je cru sentir ses lèvres frôlées ma peau. Il transperça mon sourcil, mais je senti à peine, comme ci j'étais gelé ou comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Cependant, à l'instant ça me chauffait, ça me brûlait. Je sentais une moiteur chaude et molle appliquée sur la plaie. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je compris l'origine de tout cela. Sasuke avait posé sa langue sous la «pin» et léchait délicatement et avec application la plaie. Je figeai. Je pensai éprouver des frissons en me figeant et le gel du malaise, mais tout bouillait.

-Savais-tu que la salive est le meilleur moyen d'aider la coagulation du sang?

Tout ce qui sortit fut un léger «non». Il semblait si brillant en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il y avait un petit air d'amusement dans son sérieux. Je crois qu'il aime bien déstabiliser. Mon corps commençait à se refroidir, mais je voulais rester dans cette chaleur enveloppante. Il me vint alors une idée tout à fait absurde et déplacé, mais qui malheureusement franchi mes lèvres avant d'y avoir vraiment songé.

-Dis Sasuke tu voudrais bien me percer une autre fois, je crois que Kiba et Itachi-san en ont pour un moment encore…alors?

-Quoi? Encore? Où ça? C'est encore à moi de choisir?

-Non je sais…euhh…et bien…

-Aller Dobe accouche….

-Ben je…je sais pas si…c'est trop…mais je…je trouvais cela disons…«spécial» sur la poitrine…et et…

-Ah Dobe ce n'est que ça, aller enlève ton chandail, je vais te faire. Tu vas voir, ça peut être très attrayant pour un mec ce genre de truc…

Je ne fus pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le sens de sa phrase. Était-il en train de parler de moi ou des autres qui pourraient le voir? Dans les deux cas c'était plus ou moins un compliment, alors je ne rajoutai rien. Je tirai du bout des doigts, mon t-shirt et me stoppa pendant quelques instants. Sasuke revint avec le «gun», cette fois-ci, et me regarda d'un air surpris et amusé.

-Ben voyons Naruto, est-ce que tu l'enlève ce chandail ou t'as besoin d'aide! Je vais quand même pas te percer au travers…!

-Ah…euh…oui excuse-moi Sasuke, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Quel menteur pitoyable je fais! En fait mes doigts tremblaient et la nervosité me gagnait. Toutes les parcelles de ma peau étaient en alertes tout en étant pourtant figées, quelle drôle de sensation! Sasuke fit un pas en avant et je crus vraiment qu'il allait venir m'arracher mon chandail, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre. De toute manière, je me forçai à me détendre et enleva mon chandail d'une lenteur interminable avant que le brun fasse un pas de plus.

-Tiens c'est bon…

-T'es sûr Naruto? Parce que t'as l'air tout crispé et même si je suis doué, je ne peux rien contre la douleur du stress…

-Non ça va…je me sens pas très à l'aise, mais je le veux alors vas-y!

-Qu'est-ce qui te met mal à l'aise?

-Euhh…c'est…c'est toi

-Moi?

-Non c'est rien, laisse…je suis bien là.

-Tu veux que je baisse la lumière?

Effectivement, je n'avais pas remarqué, mais la lumière de la pièce était anormalement forte, même aveuglante. Sasuke baissa l'interrupteur jusqu'à une lumière tamisée, juste assez pour voir. Il reprit son tabouret et se repositionna. Il fit alors monter ma chaise pour être à une meilleure hauteur et vint poser l'instrument métallique sur ma peau. Je frissonnai. C'était glacé. Juste au moment où je pouvais accrocher l'aiguille, il la retira.

-J'ai oublié de désinfecter ta peau.

Il prit donc un petit tampon et le mouilla d'alcool. Ça aurait dû être froid comme toujours, mais non. Je doutai alors que ce fut de l'alcool. Mais bon, tant que ça faisait son boulot, qui suis-je pour contester un spécialiste? Il fit un large cercle autour de la chair et passa légèrement dessus. Je croyais que c'était correct, qu'il allait enfin me percer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il remouilla le tampon et vint appuyer un peu plus fermement sur le bout de chair. Il le titilla, le tira, le malaxa. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était quoi tout ça? À croire qu'il attaquait un début de préliminaires! Il prenait tout son temps et s'appliquait étrangement beaucoup pour un truc aussi futile. S'il voulait me détendre, c'était bien partis, mes muscles ne répondaient plus à rien. J'avais chaud. Je tentai tant bien que mal de cacher mon souffle qui commençait à haleter de plus en plus.

-Sa..AAA..suke…arrêtes, arrêtes s'il te plait! Je crois que ça va être correct tu crois pas?

-Oui tu as raison, la chair est assez sortie et tendue pour que je sois capable de la percer.

Ça devait faire au moins 20 secondes que j'étais dans cet état, alors oui je crois que c'était assez. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de toujours me faire languir? De toujours contrôler toute la situation sur le bout de ses doigts? J'essayai de respirer normalement à nouveau avant qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit. Le contact du métal contrasta encore plus sur ma peau bouillante. Il repositionna le «gun» pour une deuxième fois et en me faisant comprendre le moment ou il appuierait, il finit par me percer.

-Aaa…r…hhh…nnnn

Je sentis le même son inconnu et incongru de la première fois qui se frayait un chemin. J'émis une légère plainte qui ne s'entendit presque pas, mais ce n'était toutefois pas comme ce que j'avais senti dans ma gorge. Ça ne sortait pas. Puis avant de réaliser que c'était vraiment fini, une sensation familière et qui restera probablement gravé dans ma peau me fis tressaillir. La langue de Sasuke passait et repassait sur le bijou, happait et suçotait le nouveau petit trou.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?

-ça se voit non? J'aide le sang à coaguler…Je te l'ai expliqué tantôt non?

-OUI MAIS ÇA SAIGNE MÊME PAS LÀ SASUKE, ÇA SE FAIT PAS CES CHOSES-LÀ!

-oui, mais…

-Tiens voilà, désoler de t'avoir crier dessus, je voulais pas…

J'avais déposé le montant exact en argent comptant sur le bout du bureau et était sortit sans un regard en arrière. J'aurais voulu lui montrer ma mine déconfite, parce que là je regrettais vraiment. Il ne voudrait sûrement plus me parler et encore moins m'approcher ou me percer. Pourquoi j'en avais fait autant, ce n'était pas si grave que cela. J'avais pourtant été bien réceptif au premier contact, mais j'ai bloqué. Je rejoignis donc la porte où se trouvait Kiba, en espérant qu'il ait fini. Heureusement pour moi, je ne les interrompis pas une deuxième fois. Non Kiba était plutôt en train de replacer le collet de sa chemise en se pourléchant la lèvre supérieur. On aurait dit un habitué, un professionnel, une bête, pas le petit Kiba niais, farceur et enfantin que je côtoie tous les jours…non loin de là. Rendu à ce stade-ci plus rien ne m'étonne, je me dis : «il est grand, il est capable de s'arranger avec ses affaires, moi je me mêle des miennes». Je le laissai donc un peu et il me rejoignît peu de temps après dans sa voiture. En fait je crois que cela ne me dérange plus vraiment, je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il vit. C'est déjà assez compliquer comme ça pour lui, alors je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de perdre son meilleur ami en plus. Ce serait stupide!

-Et puis?

-Et puis quoi?

-Ben Sasuke? T'es bien allé le voir non?

-heu…ouin…

-Ben quoi? Vous avez parlé de quoi?

- Ben on n'a pas vraiment parlé?

-Vous avez fait quoi alors? Non ne me dit pas que vous…

-Non en fait il m'a encore provoqué, j'ai pas su résister et je me suis fais percer…maudit orgueil mal placé!

-Pour vrai! Merci Sasuke! Montre, fais voir, aller!

-Ben c'est assez voyant non? Le sourcil?

-Ah c'est juste ça!

-Ben quoi? Tu t'attendais à quoi? Faut pas exagéré quand même…

-Non mais c'est beau, j'te le jure… ça donne un côté encore plus attirant à ton regard. Sérieux, on peut vraiment pas manquer ton regard avec ces yeux bleus et ça en plus!

Il se mit à rire légèrement, de bon cœur. Je crois que tout c'est bien passer avec Itachi-san, il a l'air assez heureux. Je ne crois pas lui en parler pour le moment, s'il a envie de le dire, je sais qu'il me racontera. Pour l'instant je ne peux juste pas oublier cette histoire avec Sasuke. Je n'ai pas envie de lui avouer, mais je crois bien qu'il va se douter de quelque chose puisqu'il me regarde avec insistance lorsque je m'aperçu que je n'écoutais pas, que je divaguais et regardais dans le vide. Je me mis donc à parler pour couper court à l'interrogatoire que je redoutais.

-Dis Kiba? Est-ce que tu savais que la salive aidait le sang à arrêter de couler?

-Oui pourquoi tu me dis ça là?

-Alors c'est vrai?

-Oui pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

-Non rien… c'est Sasuke qui me l'a dit, alors je me demandais juste si c'était vrai.

-AH okay…

-Dis Kiba? Je sais que ça n'a pas rapport, mais c'est quoi un contact «normal» entre hommes habituellement? Parce que j'ai de la misère à savoir exactement depuis que je vis avec toi, faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis «gars» en dehors de toi, alors…?

-Ben je sais pas…ça dépend de la personne, je dirais qu'habituellement ça ressemble à des sports, sortie aux restos avec des filles, clubs…

-Non je veux dire, jusqu'à quel point on est sensé être proche d'un mec si on est hétéro?

-C'est quoi ce genre de question là? Ben je sais pas non plus…tu vois toi et moi on peut être considérer comme trop «intimes» pour des amis de «gars», mais considérant que je suis gay, je crois que ça compte pas…pourquoi, ya quelqu'un d'autre…?

-Et si c'est avec un mec que je ne connais pas très bien ou depuis bien longtemps?

-Naruto où veux-tu en venir, il s'est passé quelque chose hein? Je le vois depuis tantôt, ça te tracasse…est-ce que tu crois pouvoir m'en parler ou tu ne veux pas?

-Ben c'est que… C'est…en fait… C'est SASUKE!

Il stoppa la voiture nette. Je croyais que l'on avait percuté quelque chose. Non, on était seulement arrivés à l'appartement. Nous débarquâmes en silence, il ouvrit la porte et me fit assoir sur le divan dès notre entrée. Il me regardait avec un sérieux que j'avais rarement vu.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Il t'a fait quelque chose?

-IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN, C'EST MA FAUTE ! Je voulais pas crier, il me déteste sûrement… Kiba je ne pourrai plus y retourner… tu comprends? Je ne pourrai plus le regarder, je pourrai pas le supporter…

-Calme-toi Naruto, ça ne peut pas être si grave que cela! On n'a rien entendu de notre côté, alors… en plus, je crois bien que Sasuke est un bon gars, après tout c'est le petit frère d'Ita-san… raconte-moi, sinon je ne pourrai pas comprendre.

-Okay mais promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien, que tu ne lui diras rien surtout!

-Je te le promets.

- Je ne voulais pas rester seul à t'attendre, alors quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans le bureau de Sasuke, je suis allé le voir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire percer, mais comme je t'ai dit plus tôt, mon orgueil a été plus fort que moi. Puis il m'a percé l'arcade. Son souffle chaud sur mon visage me détendait complètement, puis il y eut sa langue. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé toutes ces choses sans aucuns sens. Après m'avoir percé le sourcil, je saignais un peu, alors il a léché la plaie en me disant que ça aidait «la coagulation du sang». J'ai été un peu déstabilisé, mais il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui et sa chaleur m'enveloppait tellement que je n'ai rien dit. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je me sentais tellement bien lorsqu'il me perçait, que je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me repercer puisque je savais que j'allais devoir attendre encore un peu. Alors j'ai osé…ce que je n'aurais pas du. Je voulais plus, je ne saurais dire pourquoi ou même l'expliquer, mais ma raison n'était plus là.

Je vis les yeux de Kiba se plissés d'incompréhension lorsque je retirai mon chandail. Il était bien rare pour moi de m'exhiber, malgré notre proximité et notre colocation. Puis ils s'arrondirent. Il tendit presque la main de surprise afin d'y toucher, mais se retint. Je remarquai par la même occasion que ma peau était rougeâtre. Je remis mon chandail et poursuivi le cours de mes paroles.

-Il m'a frictionné à l'alcool pendant presque 5 minutes! Avec la sensibilité que j'ai, j'en pouvais plus. Je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait toute cette préparation avant le perçage? Il m'a percé et cette fois-ci ça n'a pas saigné. Je n'ai pas eu mal et je n'étais pas vraiment tout là non plus jusqu'à ce que je ressente cette langue, sa langue. Il happait comme si c'était sur le bord de couler, mais ça saignait pas, je te le dis, ça saignait pas, je ne saignais pas!

Je me tus. Le silence revint. Il ne repartit pas le sujet ni la conversation, mais il me dit toutefois : «Je sais que ça a du être un choc et que tu n'en as sûrement pas envie, mais il va falloir que tu y retournes… (Silence)…ce n'est pas vraiment normal que ce soit aussi rouge». Il complimenta tout de même mon cran et ce nouveau petit bijou qu'il appela une «merveille» avec un léger rire. Après tout cela, Kiba ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère. C'est quand même réconfortant. Je crois que dans mon cas ce qui est arrivé a un petit quelque chose d'humiliant, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux après lui avoir dit. J'adore vraiment Kiba. Il n'y a personne qui peut tout prendre et me comprendre aussi bien que lui. Nous passâmes donc une soirée des plus détendus, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de tout faire pour que je me sente bien et me faire rire. Aux tintements du cadran, le matin suivant, après une rapide préparation, nous nous mirent en route pour le collège. Kiba était tout triste de ne pas pouvoir montrer son nouveau petit bijou, mais il riait tout de même en pensant aux visages de nos amis s'il leur aurait montré. Ma discrétion habituelle ne passa pas comme à l'habitude, je fus plutôt le centre des conversations de mes amis ainsi que l'intérêt de tous les regards. Kiba feinta une certaine jalousie et opta pour mon kidnappage. À l'heure du diner, il me traina en voiture, on mangea à l'extérieur. Nous n'avions plus qu'un seul cours en après-midi et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous séchâmes. Nous roulâmes sur la rue principale, puis Kiba s'arrêta. On fit quelques boutiques en marchant le long de cette grande artère commerciale. J'avançais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, sans vraiment savoir où il m'entrainait. Puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule en me regardant d'un léger sourire insistant. Nous étions devant le salon d'Itachi-san. Je ne pus ouvrir la porte, mais Kiba s'en chargea avec plaisir. Il sentit mon malaise, c'est pourquoi, je crois, nous nous assîmes dans l'entrée. Cela ne faisait même pas une minute que nous étions assis qu'Itachi-san arriva. Il eut l'air très surpris de nous voir, mais gratifia mon ami d'un petit sourire charmeur qui caractérise la famille. Il vint nous rejoindre et prit place avec nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon Kiba? Tu n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui il me semble?

-Oui, mais on sèche!

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Mais je m'ennuyais de toi, en plus Naruto…je crois qu'il fait une réaction au métal ou quelque chose du genre.

-Ahhh Okay, justement Sasuke m'avait dit de le lui envoyé s'il avait quelque chose, il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il aurait du faire mieux, qu'il n'était pas assez bon finalement. Pourtant, moi, je ne vois rien, il est superbe ton nouveau piercing.

-Non c'est que Naruto c'est fait percer…

-Non c'est bon…est-ce qu'il est dans son bureau là, maintenant?

-Mais Naruto!...

-Euhh…je crois que oui

-Merci Itachi-san, je vous laisse.

Je me levai sur un ton assuré et marcha droit jusqu'à disparaître de leur champ de vision. Aussitôt hors de vue, je me mis à trembloter de nervosité. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'affronter et encore moins à ce qu'il me traite pour cette possible infection ou réaction. Plus j'approchai, plus je me rendis compte qu'il y avait du bruit qui venait du cabinet de Sasuke. Plus qu'à l'habitude. Je frappai doucement, hésitant, sur le côté de l'entrée, mais il ne m'entendit sûrement pas puisque lorsque j'entrai : les deux personnes présentes ne perçûmes même pas ma présence. C'est après un premier pas que la chevelure de geais de Sasuke se tourna dans ma direction. Il était assis sur un large fauteuil tournant en cuir, calé confortablement, les bras en appuis serrant quelque peu le cuir souple. Sa peau si pâle et détonnant dans la pénombre affichait une belle rougeur indécente. Et ses yeux, ses yeux brillaient de désir. Il semblait pourtant attendre. Malgré tous ses traits plus que sensuels et ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes qui semblaient si tentantes, il dégageait une certaine insatisfaction qui commençait à l'agacer. J'aurais pu croire qu'il prenait vraiment son pied, jusqu'à ce que je baisse le regard sous le sien si intense et rencontre ce qui était à ses pieds. Une jeune femme, probablement un peu plus vieille que nous, était agenouillée devant lui. Elle avait adopté sensiblement la même position que lorsque j'avais surpris Kiba. Même si je ne pus voir son visage, je compris qu'elle avait peiné à lui soutirer la moitié du plaisir qu'elle voulait et qu'elle espérait provoquer. La vision était assez pénible, on aurait presque dit que l'on assistait à un petit soulagement régulier entre connaissance habituée. Je me répugnai d'avoir pris sa défense, d'avoir cru qu'il était différent, qu'il était un type bien, un type bon. Sasuke ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais celle entre ses jambes ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Je ne pouvais soutenir son regard, c'est alors que je levai la main sur un bocal de verre qui était posé sur un coin du comptoir. Il tomba comme au ralentit et percuta le plancher de tuile avec fracas. Des milliers de morceaux se répandirent en éclat faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui hurla de surprise.

-BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE! JE CROYAIS QUE T'AVAIS PERSONNE PRÉSENTEMENT, TU M'AS APPELÉ SEULEMENT POUR LE RENDRE JALOUX, C'EST ÇA SASUKE! C'EST POUR CELA QUE PERSONNE N'EST RESTÉ AVEC TOI PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE, T'ES IGNOBLE, CRUEL, T'ES QU'UN SALAUD SASUKE! T'ES MIEUX DE NE PAS ME FAIRE DE PROBLÈME! ESSAYE PAS DE METTRE TOUT SUR MON DOS SI JAMAIS T'ES DÉCOUVERT, SINON TU VAS AVOIR MES AVOCATS AU CUL PIS JTE JURE QUE MÊME SI TA FAMILLE EST INFLUENTE, JSUIS SÛRE DE GAGNER!

-Ferme-la et sors.

Elle sortit sans faire le moindre bruit, j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas être remarquée en sortant après avoir fait tout ce boucan. Sasuke ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux depuis que j'étais entré et j'en étais que plus mal. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et remonta légèrement ses pantalons. Il reboucla sa ceinture et lascivement, essuya la commissure de ses lèvres du revers de sa main. Malgré la répugnance de la chose, il n'avait perdu aucuns traits de toute cette luxure qui le caractérisait. Ce qui m'empêcha encore plus de le regarder. Je me dis donc qu'il valait mieux que je parte, que je rejoigne Kiba et que l'on s'en aille d'ici. Je me retournai et juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Combien tu veux?

-De quoi tu par…parles?

-Combien tu veux pour te taire?

-Mon silence ne s'achète pas.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais t'acheter, t'offrir ou faire qui m'assurerait ton silence. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Nii-san le sache, ça serait mauvais pour ma famille et ma réputation.

-Non.

-Tu sais que lorsque je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. De ce cas, si tu ne veux rien, on passe un marché ou un accord…

-Couche avec moi.

Un pesant silence plana pendant d'interminables secondes. Je fus presque soulagé d'avoir été de dos, je ne vis ainsi ni son visage ni sa réaction. Sa voix qui était si froide, pourtant si sensuelle et assurée se fit incertaine, hésitante et teinté d'une incompréhension marquée.

-QUOI!

-J'ai dit…

-…

-Couche avec moi.

-…

-Je voulais essayer, mais personne n'accepterais. Je ne veux pas le faire avec mon meilleur ami, même s'il voudrait et qu'il est gay, ni avec un homosexuelle d'expérience, alors…puis t'as pas l'air gay, tu ne l'as sûrement jamais fait avec un homme, ça serait donc l'occasion de voir si tu peux être aussi bon avec un mec qu'avec une femme. T'avais l'air habitué à tout cela avec la fille de tantôt et elle avait aussi l'air de bien prendre son pied, alors…moi…

-jamais.

-Okay, c'est comme tu veux. Je me demande si Itachi-san et Kiba m'attendent encore dans l'entrée…

-Tu me fais quoi là? Du chantage? Okay, attends on ne pourrait pas faire une entente?

- Sasuke, j'en ai rien à faire de ton argent, j'en veux pas.

-Okay vient ici.

Je me risquai finalement à me retourner. Aussitôt que je croisai son regard, c'était fini pour moi. Il s'approcha, posa son index sous mon menton, puis son pouce sur le coté et m'attira à lui. Il guida mon visage au sien et posa ses lèvres fougueusement sur les miennes. Il me fit pivoter tout en forçant l'accès à ma bouche. Il passa agilement sa langue sur mes lèvres et pénétra rapidement l'antre. Toute ma force et la pointe de résistance qui m'avait envahi s'évanouirent sur le champ. Il continua à m'embrasser langoureusement, je peinais à trouver mon souffle, tout en me faisant reculer petit peu par petit peu. Soudain le derrière de mon mollet cogna un obstacle et je fus immédiatement entrainer dans la chute planifiée par ce beau brun. J'atterris sur un banc moelleux coincé entre deux murs avec Sasuke plaqué sur moi. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, il immobilisa mes bras ainsi que mes mains, puis commença à caresser mon torse en relevant mon chandail.

-Sa…SAAA…suke, arrête…ARRÊTE, je n'ai pas dis que je voulais le faire là ou que j'étais prêt à le faire là! Arrête, ARRÊTE, je veux pas.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me provoquer! Tu sais comment je suis, c'est de TA faute Naruuuu… je vais te montrer comment je suis bon. Tu trouvais qu'elle prenait son pied, ça va être encore meilleur.

-Mais Sasuke, on va nous entendre…

-Tu n'as qu'à te forcer pour ne pas trop crier…retiens-toi du mieux que tu peux.

Je sentis mon chandail craqué. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il l'aurait probablement déchiré. Je ne croyais pas que Sasuke puisse être aussi sauvage. Il l'envoya valser sur le fauteuil où il était assis il y a quelques instants. Il se décrocha de ma bouche après un long ballet endiablé et se redressa quelques secondes. Il m'observa longuement. J'étais sûrement déjà écarlate, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous son regard. J'avais chaud, très chaud. J'haletais légèrement et mes yeux étaient embrumés par les sensations. Il enfouit sa crinière dans mon cou et se mit à lécher le derrière de mon oreille. Il suçota le lobe, puis descendit le long de la jugulaire. Soudainement, je sentis à nouveau le son inconnu et incongru qui avait menacé de s'échapper deux fois auparavant lorsque j'étais avec Sasuke. Je le laissai s'échapper.

-Noonn…Nn…AAahhh

-C'est bon Naruuu?

Je compris. Je gémissais haut et fort. C'était bon. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir ressenti un tel plaisir. Il continua son chemin, passant sur la clavicule et sur l'un de mes bouts de chair. Croyant être tyrannisé encore un peu par sa lente descente, je me tordis sous son corps, mais non. Il se contenta de passer et repasser et repasser sur le bout de chair qui durcissait à vue d'œil. Il se mit à le mordiller, le triturer jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse. Je ne voulu pas contenir ces nouveaux sons d'extases qui semblaient déstabiliser Sasuke, pour une fois que c'était lui et pas moi, mais je les retins avec peine sous peur de se faire entendre. Lorsqu'il vit que j'arrivais à me contenir, il lâcha cette parcelle de peau. Il redescendit, s'attardant sur mon nombril.

-Je te verrais bien avec un piercing juste là…

Il joua de la langue puis de ses deux mains et d'une lenteur calculée, il défit ma boucle de ceinture, débouta l'unique bouton, baissa la fermeture éclaire et posa les mains sur mes hanches. Il appuya son corps contre le mien en m'embrassant passionnément. Je m'arquai légèrement sous le contact de son corps. Soudain je sentis distinctivement «ce» quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse.

-Sasuke tu bandes?

-il le faut bien, si on veut le faire…

Je vis une teinte légèrement rosée apparaître sur sa peau merveilleusement opaline. Sans m'en rendre compte, je crois que je le trouvais extrêmement beau, à en fantasmer.

-Aa…AAattend, est-ce que tu sais comment faire au moins…?

-oui, laisse moi faire et laisse toi faire…

-mmghhh…

-Tu veux savoir,… c'est à cause d'Itachi, mais ne te méprends pas okay! On en a beaucoup parlé ensemble dans le temps où il a commencé à découvrir qu'il pourrait être bi, parce qu'il avait juste moi à qui il pouvait parler, alors même si je suis hétéro, j'en sais beaucoup et je connais assez bien le sujet si on peut dire…

Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ma nuque, m'arrachant un frisson et remonta dans mes cheveux en une langoureuse caresse.

-Tu as les cheveux encore plus soyeux que la fille de tout à l'heure, c'est incroyable! C'est quoi ce parfum?

Sur ces mots, il se mit à lécher mon lobe, mon cou, ma nuque en laissant mes cheveux couvrir son visage comme on fourre son visage dans le pelage d'un chat trop doux.

-Humm…Aaa…arrête de me comparer à une fille, je suis un mec Sasuke, tu n'as peut-être pas été plus bas, mais…

-Est-ce une façon subtile de me dire que tu te languis, Naru-chan est un petit impatient.

-À quoi tu jouuuuuuuuuuees…aaahh?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment pratiqué, mais Nii-san m'a dit que c'était très bon.

J'étais tellement perdu que j'ignorais totalement de quoi il parlait, pourtant en y repensant ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair que cela. Dans une longue conquête de mon corps, dont j'en sortirais bien marqué, il descendit à la hauteur de mon boxer qu'il tira des dents en engouffrant ses mains sur mon haine. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne trouvai plus mes vêtements. Ses fines lèvres s'approchèrent de mon visage et je crus que l'on était reparti, mais il vint plutôt me souffler à l'oreille.

-Jamais un Uchiwa ne s'est mis à quatre pattes pour un autre, mais parce que c'est toi qui l'a demandé…j'espère que tu honoreras notre entente en retour, alors regarde bien et tente de te contenir souviens toi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toute, en fait je devrais dire bonne nuit car moi je dois me coucher pour l'école de demain, mais bon, j'ai décidé de poster le deuxième chapitre qui finalement ne sera pas le dernier car ayant encore trop à écrire et vous ayant déjà assez fait attendre j'ai donc encore décidé de couper…je me suis enfin décider en voyant que l'une des fics que je suis a sortie un nouveau chapitre alors on devrait la remiercier! J'aime bien sa fic, en passant si vous voulez allez la voir c'est HAREM de LITTLEKYU …si ça vous je la conseille, elle plus régilière que moi hahaha^.^ Cette fois-ci j'ai un oeu moins faite attention aux fautes et les cinq relectures ne sont pas vraiment faites, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas assez désatreux pour vous empêcher de lire, alors je vais arrêter là parce que ça commence à être long comme mot d'intro**

**Bonne lecture et REVIEW s'il vous plait… en passant merci à tous mes premiers qui suivent ma fic ou l'on coté comme «favorite»…je répondrai à tous les reviews alors n'hésiter pas^.^**

***note : Je ne met jamais d'âge fixé aux personnages, car quand je lis je préfère pouvoir les imaginer comme je le veux alors j'en fais autant pour les autres, seulement je considère qu'ils ont au moins 16 ans, parce que personnellement (sans aucune offense) les lemons explicites à 12 ou 14 ans ça me fait peur, je comprends que c'est à cause de l'âge du manga ou de l'anime, mais ce sont encore des enfants, je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que les gars ont commencé leur puberté à cette âge là alors… **

-Jamais un Uchiwa ne s'est mis à quatre pattes pour un autre, mais parce que c'est toi qui l'a demandé…j'espère que tu honoreras notre entente en retour, alors regarde bien et tente de te contenir souviens toi.

Il se recula légèrement, me rendant sceptique. Je m'installai en appui sur mes avant-bras du mieux que je pus, lui obéissant gentiment sans m'en rendre compte. Sasuke fit passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres en me regardant d'un air gourmand que je ne lui avais jamais imaginé. Il posa la chair humide sur l'extrémité interne de ma cuisse et longea du bas vers le haut. Il contourna mon entre-jambe et se retira avec un sourire hautain, moqueur.

-Tu ne…

Ma voix se coupa en sentant les doigts agiles et rafraîchissants de Sasuke qui palpaient le bout de mon gland avant de glisser le long et d'agripper la base de ma verge. Au début tout n'était qu'effleurement qui m'électrisait complètement, mais la peau était déjà tendue.

-Toi aussi tu bandes déjà pour si peu, Naru-chan…

-M'appelles pas comme ça s'il te plait SA-…SU-…KE…

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu me supplies pour autre chose, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, mon petit Naru.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier avant de se pourlécher les lèvres et de les entrouvrir d'une façon que je trouvai beaucoup trop sensuelle. Il m'allumait, il le savait, il le faisait exprès. Moi qui croyais que voir Sasuke Uchiwa sourire relevait de l'impossible, depuis que je suis entré, il ne fait que me sourire. J'adore cette expression, dommage qu'il ne la montre que lors du plaisir charnel, malgré qu'il ne souriait pas avec l'autre potiche, mais bon… Quant à moi, je ne sais pas quelle expression j'affiche, mais il a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voit. J'ai souvent l'impression qu'il aime bien sa position, dominer, je ne sais pas si Sasuke est possessif (il en a quand même un peu l'ai non?), mais toute son élégance, sa posture supérieure et sa prestance ne cessent de m'impressionner. Quand l'on est avec lui, on ne peut qu'être en dessous. Lorsque je revins enfin à moi, je me rendis compte que je fixais encore ses lèvres qui descendaient dangereusement. Puis dans un hoquet de stupeur et de satisfaction, Sasuke engloutissa mon membre entièrement. Je portai la main à ma bouche avec peine, mon bras restant en appui et faiblissant rapidement, pour tenter de ne pas laisser échapper le gémissant rauque qui menaçait de résonner dans toute la pièce. Puis sa langue s'agita et je me mordis la jointure. En quelques secondes, mes doigts étaient déjà blancs. Sasuke appuya ses lèvres plus fortement sur la base, appliquant ainsi une pression soutenue et une certaine succion. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux qui s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes afin de voir qu'est-ce qui provoquait cet arrêt marqué et peut-être même un peu pour le contempler. Il avait encore ce sourire enjôleur et malicieux et ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je tombai sans résister dans son regard si pénétrant, les yeux embués et commençant à haleter, cette chaleur était insoutenable. Tout était de sa faute! J'avais chaud, très chaud, IL me faisait bouillir et ça l'amusait. Je crois qu'il a gagné. Je ne peux plus me battre, je suis alangui. IL est bon, très bon et pourtant il ne fait presque rien. Je ne peux me contrôler et je m'en mords les doigts. Il eut alors un rictus de satisfaction, il savait que je m'abandonnais à lui. Je ne su tout d'abord pas si c'était la satisfaction de la victoire face au défi ou celle de mon plaisir admis, mais j'en fus que plus douteux en le voyant faire. Il se retira en un langoureux mouvement qui ne fit que m'attisé encore plus. Sasuke tendit sa main vers la mienne et la retira tendrement. Il approcha son visage et lécha gentiment ma lèvre inférieure légèrement meurtrie, la suçotant par endroit.

-C'est si bon que cela…ne te mords pas comme ça, tu vas marquer ton corps, ce n'est pas toi qui disait vouloir être le plus attirant possible… regarde dans quel état tu es.

Sasuke loucha sur mon corps nu, il eut immédiatement une mimique appréciatrice et fautive. Je remarquai alors mon corps marqué de suçons et rougit par la moiteur de sa langue. La position ne fit qu'empirer le rouge de mes joues, puisqu'en ce moment j'étais totalement offert aux yeux examinateurs du brun. Je m'etonnai alors à penser qu'il pouvait bien me faire ce qu'il voulait tant que c'était lui.

-Ne me fais pas ce si joli minois, offert ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un mec que tu n'as pas un certain charme…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent avant de lui montré un sourire sincère par le compliment. Un compliment à sa façon. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à trop, c'est un Uchiha quand même. Je m'autorisai à glisser ma main sur sa nuque et le tira à moi. Je l'embrassai pleinement, ce ne fût quand même pas moi qui eu le contrôle. Il ne faut pas rêver. J'aurais voulu lui renvoyer la pareille en lui disant que s'il s'inquiètait de ses performances et de ses capacités, le doute n'avait plus lieu d'être, mais je craignis qu'il s'arrête, alors je me tus, appréciant entièrement le baiser. Mon super égo de vainqueur n'exista plus avec lui. C'est pourquoi je me rallongeai comfortablement. Sasuke promena ses doigts le long de mon torse et les porta à sa bouche comme s'il pouvait me goûté du bout des doigts. Il sembla ensuite s'amuser à écarter mes cuisses jusqu'à atteindre la limite du possible.

-aaaaiiihhh…sas'ke tu… tu me fais mal!

-C'est toi qui voulais, ne viens pas te plaindre alors que tu n'arrête pas de gémir de plaisir…

Je fis une petite mine renfrognée qui le fit sourire. Le voir sourire me rend heureux. Je me mis donc à sourire immédiatement. MON brun s'approcha encore et reprit où il en était pour, je dois l'avouer, mon plus grand plaisir. Pourquoi mon brun? Depuis quand? Pour l'instant, en ce moment, il est à moi. Cette pensée fait retomber mon sourire. Toutefois les sensations ci-bas ne tardèrent pas à me faire oublier tout cela. D'une main je m'agrippai au tissu du sofa et de l'autre à ses cheveux, qui elle n,était que pour le plaisir du contact. Sasuke faisait de long va-et-vient comme s'il planifiait étirer la chose sur plusieurs heures et je dois dire que s'en était frustrant. Pas assez et pourtant trop pour penser correctement ou ne pas gémir (le plus faiblement possible). Je commencai alors à onduler largement des hanches tentant de ressentir encore plus. Mais je crois que le prince n'était pas d'accord avec cette méthode. Il appuya sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me maintenant fermement sur le matelas de sorte que je ne puisse plus bouger. Il happa un grand coup et passa sa langue sur mon gland avant de me regarder de sa façon hautaine qui le caractérise si bien.

-On ne joue pas avec Sasuke Uchiha, c'est Sasuke qui décide…

Son altesse se remis donc à la tâche et m'entendant rechigner se mit à aller de plus en plus vite. Peut-être un peut trop vite pour moi finalement. Le bruit sortant de ma bouche commença à résonner dans toute la pièce, ce qui était mal, très mal. Du moins pour moi. Je tenta donc de me contenir un peu en portant une main à ma bouche. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Il savait que s'en était trop, mais il avait l'air de bien trop s'amuser. À croire qu'il s'en fouttait qu'on se fasse prendre.

-Sa…aaaaa…su…su ARRête, je vais…je vais….

Je tirai gentillement sur sa chevelure, mais il m'attrapa le poignet pour bloquer le mouvement. Et il était déjà trop tard. J'arqua brusquement le dos sous la jouissance. Sasuke vint me supporter et referma les lèvres ne voulant sûrement pas que je l'étouffe. Ça dégoulina légèrement le long de mon sexe, mais Sasuke ayant apparament de bonnes capacités en tout sembla en contenir une bonne partie. Il déglutissa avec une certaine aisance et délectation qui me rendit rouge de gène. Il nettoya le reste de sa langue et finit par lécher le bout encore rosie et trop sensible. Je me sentais mal, mais l'extase était si grande que je ne fis rien. J'étais tout languissant et le moindre effleurement était une torture pour mon corps brûlant. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais encore mordu la lèvre sur le coup et elle était vraiment mutilée. Sasuke me fit un petit sourire apaisant et vint lèché ma lèvre apportant un subtile goût un peu plus âcre qu'à l'habitude.

-Ne gâches pas ces lèvres…tout compte fais, tu ne goûtes pas si mauvais…

Et il retrouva vite fait son sourire mutain. Je crois que s'il n'avait pas accepter de faire tout cela juste pour sauver sa peau et sa réputation je crois que je l'aurais enlacer. Là, maintenant, juste comme cela. Je crois que j'aurais aimé sentir son corps sur le mien, rester l'un sur l'autre, juste comme cela. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Le bras alangui sur mon front tentant de récupérer un peu, il vint me susurrer chaudement à l'oreille.

-Tu es prêt pour le niveau suivant…je suis encore meilleur…

Je rassemblai mes forces et ouvra péniblement mes lourdes paupières, mais Sasuke était déjà repartit. Il me parsema rapidement de baisers et releva mon bassin. Je pouvais à peine bouger par moi-même, totalement à sa merci. J'aurais voulu protester, lui dire d'attendre au moins un peu, mais la force n'y était pas et la légèreté qui m'enveloppait ainsi que ses doigts fins éffleurant ma peau étaient si bons. Je me laissai totalement faire et je crois que ça plaisait bien à Sasuke. Il écarta mes fesses et vint lécher la chair qui se contracta immédiatement, tirant presque douloureusement. Il s'arrêta.

-On arrête tout là.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas capable, c'est cela! Je savais! Je dois te dégouter…

-J'aurais cru un peu au début, mais non…ça n'a aucun rapport, tu es assez bon finalement…je n'ai juste pas le droit de faire de mal à quelqu'un, je te l'ai déjà dis. Si je continue, tu risques de mal encaisser. Tu es tout serré et je veux pas que mes performances soient biaisées par la douleur…Ta première fois ne devrais pas être que malaise et douleur surtout si c'est moi, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

-Mais Sasu…Sasuke je fais quoi moi, je vou…

-Tant que tu ne t'auras pas assoupli tu éprouveras une certaine douleur inconfortable. Tu garderas quand même la bouche fermée sur tout ce qui s'est passé ici depuis ton entrée, n'est-ce pas?

-le temps qui me plaira, tant que notre entente ne sera pas finie…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi manipulateur et aussi mesquin, mais il ne peut pas me laisser tomber comme ça. Je veux pas. Sasuke se releva en soupirant, il alla chercher mes vêtements et m'habilla précautionneusement comme on le fait à un gosse avant une grande soirée. C'était peut-être sa façon de calmer les choses et de le pardonner, mais il était vraiment mignon en ce moment-là. Ça m'enjoua et je me pendis à son coup, car maintenant on avait un lien. Je me pencha ensuite à son oreille en chuchotant.

-Merci Sas'ke

Je lui donna un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres puis me leva en sautillant vers la porte. Je lui envoya la main d'une façon assez enfantine qui fait mon charme et m'éloigna ayant tièdi suffisament. Je croyais rejoindre Kiba et Itachi-san dans l'entrée, mais je les entendis, disctutant dans son bureau. J'effectua une pause, ne voulant pas revivre la fois précédente. Et décida d'entrer tout de même. Le sourire innoncent toujours sur les lèvres, j'entama la conversion avec eux. Ils me fixaient bizarrement, comme si quelque chose ne collait pas avec ma face.

-Naruto-kun ça va? Tout est réglé avec Sasu-chan et ton piercing?

Oh c'est vrai je devais y aller pour cela. J'ai complêtement oublié! Allez Naru dis n'importe quoi, rien de suspect.

-Et bien…c'est que je me suis un peu…disons…disputé avec Sasuke, alors pour mon piercing, c'est pas vraiment régler.

-Bon dommage, mais Ita-san peu te donner un antibiotique en gel-crème, ça marche du tonnerre. Mais tu es sûr que toi ça va? J'ai cru entendre de curieux bruits.

-Euuhhh, non ça va Kiba…Alors nous on va y aller Itachi-san, merci pour tout… À la prochaine… Aller viens Kiba!...

Je le tira par le bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il ouvre sa trapper devant l'autre Uchiha. Je l'entraine donc dans la voiture et soupire un grand coup en m'évachant dans le siège. RELAX

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto?

Tout fait un tour dans mon cerveau, mais je viens de placé une chose quui est certaine et ne peut être évité. L'attirance est trop forte.

-Kiba…Je suis tombé en amour.

-QUOI? QUI? QUAND?

-De Sasuke.

-…

-Mais dis quelque chose!

-C'est bien ce que je croyais, commment? Lui?

-Je…je sais pas…c'est lui…

-Alors c'est toi que j'ai entendu…

-Quoi? Quand ça? Pourquoi ça?

-Ben je t'ai jamais entendu gémir avant, mais puisque ça venait de la pièce adjacente au bureau d'Ita-san, soit celui de Sasuke, et qu'après lui avoir dis ça, il a sûrement du te sauter dessus. J'imagine que c'est comme cela que ça finit.

-Nan quoi? Je lui ai pas dit! Et puis en plus, pourquoi il m'aurait sauté dessus, Sasuke n'est pas…

-Sasuke est gay.

-Quoi? Mais… mais ça se peut p…

-C'est Ita-san qui me l'a dit. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il ne l'est pas?

-Bien quand je suis allé le voir, il était avec…merde

-Il était avec quelqu'un? Qui?

-Je peux rien dire, c'est une entente entre moi et Sasuke.

-Alors vous avez faite une entente, qu'est-ce que tu as en retour?

-Merde j'en dis vraiment trop! Okay si je te le dis il faut me promettre que tu ne le diras pas à personne. Sinon tu es mort et il est certain que Sasuke me tue.

-ALLEZ ALLEZ vas-y!

-Bon quand je suis rentré, il y avait une fille. Elle ne se faisait pas tatouée mettons, elle était plutôt occupée à le sucer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Puis là après quelques secondes, il m'a vu, mais pas elle, sauf qu'il ne l'a pas arrêté. Il continuait à me regarder, t'imagine comme si le fait que je l'observe soit encore plus plaisant…

-Peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment cela, un fantasme?

-En tous les cas, il me lâchait plus des yeux, s'en était troublant surtout avec son regard chauffant, mais bon passons…puis la fille s'est aperçue de ma présence et est partie en criant qu'il s'était joué d'elle et pleins d'insultes. Le pire fût lorsqu'on se retrouva seul, car monsieur tenant trop à sa réputation et au nom de sa famille essaya d'acheter mon silence…

-Te connaissant tu n'as sûrement rien voulu accepter.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est alors que je lui est proposé une entente pouvant aussi me satisfaire. Ça a été ma plus grosse erreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé?

-De coucher avec moi.

-QUOI?

-Après tout ce qui est arrivé et puis toi et tes phrases stupides, c'est ta faute, j'ai voulu savoir ce que ça faisait…

-Tu as fait L'AMOUR AVEC SASUKE!

-Ça aurait pu, mais non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu?

-En fait j'étais sûr qu'il aurait refusé alors j'ai piqué son égo en doutant de ses performances, puisqu'il ne l'avait supposément jamais fait avec un mec. Sasuke est aussi pire que moi, il ne peut pas refuser un défi, alors il m'a fait venir contre lui et a commencé à m'embrasser et de fil en aiguille, il a finit par me déshabiller. Passons les détails, mais ça s'est terminé par une simple fellation.

-Elle devait être sacrément bonne à t'entendre geindre comme ça.

-Arrêtes, je n'étais si pire que cela! Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon…Sasuke est vraiment doué, pour de vrai.

-Je me demande s'il pourrait être meilleur que son frère.

-En fait, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, mais en arrivant à la préparation, il n'a pas voulu sous prétexte que j'allais supposément avoir mal, que j'étais trop serré ou coincé, je sais plus trop, j'ai pas vraiment compris…et qu'il faudrait assouplir, quelque chose comme cela, ça avait l'air de l'embêter alors j'ai rien dis…

-Baka, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis! C'est super embarrassant comme truc, en gros Sasuke a dit que tu avais le cul trop étroit pour qu'il te pénètre sans que tu es mal et t'as, on dirait bien, subtilement suggéré de t'entraîner à écarter et à élargir tout ça! Malgré la vulgarité de tout cela, il est quand même gentil de ne pas vouloir te faire mal, même si lui aurait probablement eu beaucoup de plaisir.

-QUOI? MOI? COMMENT?... ouin, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'ai mal pour ma première fois et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire soufrir une personne…

-Mais tu sais mon petit Naru, si tu as l'intention de le revoir, moi je peux t'aider pour _l'entraînement _…

-QUOI? Heuu…non ça va aller… je veux pas vraiment…avec toi…

-Mais non pas avec moi, idiot! J'ai juste à te dire quelques petits trucs à faire SEUL pis je suis sûr que ça va pouvoir t'aider.

-Mais de toute façon Sasuke a fait tout cela seulement pour que je garde le silence, je ne peux pas m'accrocher à lui, mais il me rend dingue…

-Alors tu vas me dire que c'est fini, juste ça…

-Ben en fait avant de partir je l'ai comme…un peu…menacé de tout divulger quand cela me chanterait s'il ne respectait pas notre entente. Mais comprends moi, c'est le seul lien qui subsiste entre nous…

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi vicieux Naruto. Moi je soutiens que si tu retournes le voir et que tu le dis tout, il va encore plus te sauter dessus si tu es mieux pénétrable, hahahahahaha…

-ROOOHHHhhh arrêtes, j'aurais jamais du te dire ça!

Sur les rires incessants de Kiba, nous nous rendîmes à l'appartement. Il monta les marches à quatre-quatre et se dépêcha à ouvrir. Il coura dans sa chambre puis revint avec une boîte en plastique.

-Je l'ai acheté quand j'ai eu mon temps mort avec Ita-san, mais je l'ai pas utilisé, il est encore dans l'emballage scellé. Je te le donne pour ton _entrainement…_ attends-moi 30 secondes et je vais te montrer quelques trucs…

**Désolé pour l'attente surtout que je viens de remarqué qu'en plus, il est vraiment plus court que le premier, encore désolé, j'espère qu'il plaira tout de même…merci encore pour tout et review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous^.^Voici enfin le 3ème chapitre! Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'on reviewer(même si ça se conjugue pasXD), mit en alerte comme histoire ou comme auteure, merci ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon pour ce chapitre je me suis vraiment laissé allé un peu plus sur les choses, j'espère que personne ne sera choqué et que j'ai fait un bon utilisation de tout cela. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, commenter ou suggérer...juste à reviewer, je répond toujours! Sinon j'espère que ça ira pour les fautes, je m'en suis pas encore remis à une Beta alors c'est cela qui est ça...Donc Bonne lecture à tous^.^**

**Très court, je sais, je m'en excuse :( GOMEN**

***Petite modification: Pour _chouchou_ (qui je crois être en review anonyme, je suis pas encore habitué désoléXD) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre pour le 2 mai, mais avec mes autres fics qui me trotte dans la tête et «sex pistols» et «Koisuru Boukun» qui sortira à la fin du mois, je ne veux surtout pas rater la sortie^.^**

**Et pour _narutoandsasuke_, merci pour ton soutien et je peux très certainement répondre à tes questions...premièrement la fille n'est pas spécialement quelqu'un de l'univers du manga, mais si j'avais à lui donner un nom, se serait probablement Karin, en fait tu me donnes justement des idées avec ça^.^ Et pour les nombres de chapitres, je ne sais pas effectivement je l'écris beaucoup au gré de l'inspiration de mes feelings, mais j'essaie de me forcer quand même à écrire assez souvent pour ne pas faire trop attendre, parce que je dois avouer que aucuns chapitre n'a été écris d'avance...GOMEN^.^ J,espère que tu apprécieras de suivre cette fic et A+ ;)**

Il coura dans sa chambre puis revint avec une boîte en plastique.

-Je l'ai acheté quand j'ai eu mon temps mort avec Ita-san, mais je l'ai pas utilisé, il est encore dans l'emballage scellé. Je te le donne pour ton _entrainement…_ attends-moi 30 secondes et je vais te montrer quelques trucs…

Il alla à la cuisine et revint avec une paire de ciseaux afin de défaire l'emballage. Il s'assoya en face de moi, puis Il déballa le tout. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une sorte de cône sur patte. Peut-être en silicone, je crois. Je crois que mon expression devait avoir l'air figé, car Kiba commença sur le champ.

-Bon, sais-tu ce que c'est?

-Heuuu…non

-C'est un «plug», une merveille de joujou, celui-ci n'est pas très gros, mais ça sera parfait pour commencer.

-Un plu…

-Attends je vais t'expliquer la magie!...Tu vas adorer, c'est facile d'utilisation et ne demande aucune pratique régulière…

-Bon Kiba arrêtes, c'est quoi à la fin!

-Bon ok! Très simple, tu prends un peu de lubrifiant, tu sais c'est quoi au moins?...

-Ok je suis pas si idiot que ça quand même!

-Bon tu enduis la partie connique du «plug» et tu le glisse ici-bas…ça devrait rentrer tout seul avec le lubrifiant…

Kiba avait l'air d'un spécialiste, un habitué, trop fier de tout montrer. Moi j'étais plutôt pivoine en regardant ses fesses qu'il pointait en voulant dire «c'est la seule et meilleure place». Il m'expliqua tout de même toutes les précautions à prendre et autres conseils comme en bon ami qu'il est. Puis vint le plus important et sur lequel il appuya fortement.

-Tu le mets, et tu le portes.

-…

-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne l'enlèves pas avant que je te le dise, c'est ce qui est merveilleux de ce petit jouet, c'est que tu peux le porter des heures…

-MAIS…ET…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Tu fais ce que tu as à faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu vas à l'école, tu manges et pendant ce temps-là, il t'habitue et t'assouplie…c'est bien le but non?

-Oui mais,…

-Met le demain avant de partir pour le lycée…

Je ne pus répliquai et il continua à m'étaler le jouet. Je finis par appeler le resto du coin, car avec l'heure, il était bien trop tard pour commencer à cuisiner. Étrange de penser à manger avec ce truc dans les mains non? Mais mon ventre cris toujours famine, je dois bien le nourrir. Le souper se passa tranquillement devant la télé entre les diverses interventions de Kiba et ses allusions douteuses. Alors que je me brossais les dents, il vint à la porte.

-Au fait Naruto je t'ai pris un rendez-vous pour qu'on vérifie ton piercing, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'aggrave…promet-moi que tu y iras?

-Oui du moment que ce n'est pas avec Sasuke…

-Heu…et bien en fait, c'était le seul de libre alors…

-Mais t'es vraiment toqué ou tu le fais exprès, j'espère que c'est une blague!

-Non mais prend-le du côté positif, ça te feras une occasion de lui parler sincèrement…

-Arrête Kiba comment un Uchiha pourrait accepter un gars comme moi, alors que j'ai de la misère à croire à mon homosexualité naissante!

-Alors fait-le au moins pour moi, je n'ai pas envie que ça empire, d'accord?

Je dois avouer que j'étais en pleine réflexion et que je ne lui ai finalement pas répondu, mais il du le prendre pour un oui, car il ne me le reprocha pas. Il prit un malin plaisir à venir déposer la boîte de plastique en évidence sur ma table de chevet comme si par son insistance, il s'assurait que je respecte ce qu'il disait. Ce soir-là je me couchai relativement de bonne heure, j'avais assez à réfléchir de toute façon. Comment un mec avec un comportement aussi hautain, méprisable et trompeur pourrait avoir des sentiments, et en plus pour moi! Ça serait bien le comble! Pas que je n'ai pas d'estime de moi, mais avouons que si c'était le cas, il avait une maudite belle façon de le montrer! Je crois que je pourrais admettre qu'il soit gay, après tout ce n'est pas normal d'être si bon à sa prémière expérience non? Et c'est louche ses trucs avec Itachi-san…Ça expliquerait aussi le comportement de la jeune fille avec qui il était. Pourtant son désir, sa férocité et sa tendresse semblaient vrais. Est-ce que Sasuke croît en l'amour, le vrai? Peut-il avoir des sentiments? Est-ce que le rang social à une importance? Oui bien sûr! Quelle idée! Aucun n'est digne du corps d'un Uchiha et encore moins moi, Naruto Uzumaki. Pourquoi je me tracasse autant pour lui…

Je ne résolu pas la question cette nuit-là.

Le matin fut bien trop vite arrivé et je tardai à me lever. Une tignasse brune se montra dans ma chambre, me secouant pour m'activer. J'allais supposément être en retard. Malgré toute cette agitation, Il ne manqua de me rappeler le petit bijou qui était toujours sur la petite table. Si la curiosité et un possible intérêt avait là la veille, c'était maintenant la fatigue qui me gagnait. Une chance que j'avais décidé de me coucher tôt!

-Allez Naruto, 5 minutes dans la salle de bain et on y va…

-Ça peut pas attendre à demain…?

-Non allez!

Kiba n'était peut-être pas un génie, mais il savait élaborer ses magouilles et était du genre très têtu. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là je ne vis pas le fond de sa pensé. J'y mis le plus de volonté que j'avais à cette heure du matin. Ce fut étonnament rapide, bien que la final était éprouvante pour un «débutant». Je me surpris à penser que je faisais cela pour Sasuke. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fit passer la base sans m'en rendre compte. Je du prendre plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la postion la plus comfortable ou du moins la moins encombrante. Lorsque je sorti, Je vis Kiba qui avait clairement envie de rire, mais se retint sachant pertinement qu'il recevrait un bon coup sur la tête. Il me tira par le bras jusqu'à la porte d'entrer et me frappa les fesses pour «me faire avancer». Il est clair que si ma force ne m'avait pas lâcher en cet instant, il serait à terre. J'eus du mal à me retenir, mais je senti clairement que ça frémissait déjà. J'imagine que c'est parce que je viens juste de le mettre et que ce n'est disons pas une habitude…

-Tu es prêt?

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un long regard noir. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. La première étape fut de descendre la marches de l'appartement. Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais laisser moi vous dire que lorsqu'on descend un escalier, et bien on plis les jambes! Et du fait-même tout ne reste pas en place. Après avoir réeussi à descendre près de 20 marches, respirant fortement, je me frappai mentalement de ne pas en avoir sauter la moitié! La position assise n'était pas des plus confortable, appuyant fortement plus ou moins profondément, mais le trajet était court. Kiba m'a bien montré nombreuses personnes le portant, me convaincant qu'il ne disait pas n'importe quoi, mais ça ne devait certainement pas être leur première fois parce que franchement jamais je ne pourrai afficher une tête aussi sereine qu'ils leur paraissait. J'ai bien beau avoir un orgueil et un self-contrôle énorme, il ne faut pas pousser la chose trop loin! Et c'est le cas de le dire…

Le cours ne furent que plus torturable et je passai mes pauses aux toilettes, à tenter de me rafraîchir, parce que imaginez-vous donc que ça m'a tout pris pour ne pas gigoter sur ma chaise, mais que rester sans bouger pendant près de trois heures, ça vous engourdit et là c'est pire! Je ne sais pas ce que Kiba a pu raconter comme conneries, mais la moindre de mes réactions ou petits sons devaient être justifier. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient tous suspicieusement mis à m'observer. Je dois avouer que vers le début du midi j'y fut assez habituer pour contrôler tant bien que mal les sensations et mes réactions. Après trois heures, il était bien temps que je trouve une position un peu plus convenable non? Mais tout de même, je le retiens ce Kiba…Il s'est bien moqué de moi, alors je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Direction l'appart pour un peu de repos, si ça continue je vais finir par être raqué du fessier.

J'étais bien parti pour m'éclipser, mais qui ne fut pas la personne qui me trouva au coin du couloir…Kiba.

-Hey mec, où tu vas?

-À l'appart pourquoi?

-Me dis pas que…

-Kiba c'est déjà exceptionnel que j'ai accepté tes idées tordus alors n'ambitionne pas non plus!

-Non, mais ça avait l'air de commencer à bien aller non?

-Oui t'as raison…je dois avouer que…que c'est…que c'est mieux que ce que je croyais, mais là je veux juste me relâcher un peu…

-Te relâcher…hein? Hummm…Hey n'oublie pas que t'as un rendez-vous chez le perceur, avec Sasuke…

-Heu je crois pas que…

-Et t'as intérêt à y aller!

-Je vais y réfléchir, au pire il y a sûrement un autre salon en ville ou je pourrais aller juste pour me renseigner.

-Naru…

-Oui je sais.

Sur ce je partis. Je savais que si je restais, il allait finir par me convaincre et je n'avais pas envie de me replonger dans tout cela aussitôt. Même si certains pourraient penser le contraire, je ne suis tout de même pas idiot au point de me laisser infecter, Sasuke disait d'ailleurs que ce piercing allait amélioré mon corps non? Il ne faut donc pas tout gâcher cela, c'est pourquoi je me rendis sur l'avenue principale où tous les meilleurs commerces avaient leur place. Je commençai par le bas de la rue opposé à la vitrine des Uchiha. Je la parcourai en long et en large sans trouver ce que j'étais venu pour, et finis par m'arrêter dans un petit café. C'est en m'assisant avec un latte et un dessert digne des patisseries de Paris que la réalité me frappa. Je n'étais finalement pas passé par l'appartement et donc…ça se ressentait encore très bien ici-bas. En ressortant, je m'autorisai à faire le pan de rue étant le plus éloigné des deux frères, mais tout ce que je réeussi à faire, ce fut de m'essoufler. C'est à croire qu'il y avait seulement le clan Uchiha qui était masochiste, parce que je ne vis aucun autre salon, que ce soit pour se faire tatouer ou percer, rien, que dalle. C'est en marchant à reculons que j'abandonnai et me rapprocha tranquillement de la boutique.

Le dernier cours emmerdant outrageusement Kiba, il décida de le manquer autant que son ami. Il se rendit donc à leur habitation, mais la découvrit totalement vide. Cela fesait seulement environ vingt minutes que Naruto était partis, il se mit donc au volant de sa voiture, direction Ita-san. Il pourra ainsi aussi vérifier si Naruto y était vraiment aller. Il traversa donc la rue et reconnu rapidement une chevelure dorée marchant d'un pas calculé et quelque peu coincé. Il n'avait donc pas pris le temps de se «relâcher». Il allait donc pouvoir encore s'amuser avec ce bijou de modernité. Et ce fut , dans le bureau d'itachi, avec un sourire espiègle qu'il sortit un petit dispositif lorsque celui-ci lui confirma que le beau blond n'était toujours pas passé.

Je marchais toujours en direction de la boutique, me convaincant de plus en plus qu'il n'y avait rien là et qu'au pire Sasuke me devait toujours sa part de l'«entente». C'est alors que je sentis un léger engourdissement, partant des reins à l'échine. Je fis un rapide alte, pensant avoir fait un pas de travers. Non, il avait littéralement de profondes décharges électriques qui me parcouraient le corps. Puis je réalisai enfin ce que je ressentais, ça vibrait. À l'intérieur de moi, tout devenait mou pour ensuite se contracter. J'essayai de passer outre, mettant tout cela sur un effet seondaire ou qu'il était normal d'un tel effet après une longue durée. Je commençai tout de même à sentir ma température corporelle augmenter et mon contrôle m'échappais tranquillement. Je defis la cravate du lycée, puis les premiers butons de l'uniforme et vint ma george qui manquait douloureusement, peu à peu, d'air, me faisant haleter. Le tout était retenu et presque silencieux, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de m'accôter à un mur, alors qu'un nouveau rythme s'imposait. En effet, j'étais maintenant pris de spasme à intervalle régulier et force constante. Comme j'atteignis le coin de rue adjacent au salon des frères, je m'écroulai faiblement sur les genoux. Mes jambes m'avaient vite lachées sous l'assault de vibrations plus fortes que jamais. Mais le pire c'est que je ne pouvais plus les prévoir, les calculant en avançant. Elles se pointaient entre toutes les une, deux ou trois secondes ne me laissant aucune chance. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, laissant échapper quelques «ahhh» presque douloureux, tellement la force des répercussions était grande et me raccrocha, bien malgré moi, à la seule source de confiance qui se trouvait proche, soit le «salon Uchiha». J'empoigna lourdement la poignée et cru ne jamais réeussir à l'ouvrir tellement elle semblait lourde. Dans une certaine chance, la réceptionniste qui m'accueillait habituellement, n'était pas au comptoir. Ça me fit mal de l'avouer, mais je comptais maintenant totalement sur l'aide du beau brun. Je mettais toute mes forces dans l'espoir que j'arriverais à trouver Sasuke dans son bureau et qu'il voudrait bien m'aider. Je me trainai donc longuement dans le couloir en évitant toute personne ayant une chance de me reconnaître. Je parvins finalement à l'entrebaillement de la porte et m'y raccrocha du mieux que je pus. Soupirant fortement, je jettai un regard embrumé dans le bureau et finis par lâcher d'une voix suppliante et haletante…

-Sas…Sas'ke…Tasukete…te…te kudasai…

**Juste un petit ajout, si jamais quelqu'un ne sait pas la signification de cette dernière phrase, en gros c'est: Sasuke, aide-moi s'il te plait. Donc on se revoit au prochain chapitre^.^**


End file.
